Baby, Come Back
by venz07
Summary: Yukino and Haruka were lovers. Now that they've seen each other again, what will they do? Just read!
1. It's been awhile

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. Although we're in fanfiction. net so I don't see the point of stating that. (Oh, its just in case I get sued) :P

Warning: This story may contain OoC (Out of Character) actions! This story is cliché and a fluff (kind of cheesy at times), but you can't blame me since I'm romantic at heart. Oh, and this is a yuri fanfic, which means FxF. I wonder if I should even say that because if you clicked my story, then, it should mean that you read the summary. Also, this story is AU. Ok. Enough of my rambling!

**Baby, Come Back**

After she got out of her _2010 BMW 5 Series_,Yukino automatically squinted her eyes because of the bright sun. She took quick steps towards the _Emerald Building_ that was located between 4th and Northern Parkway. She immediately felt the relief from the air conditioning system of the said building.

Yukino recalled the excited voice of Chie, when she called her earlier for her newest cover story. Even though she just got back from an assignment, the idea of a new project was enough to give her petite, but well built body, a strong rush of adrenalin. Her editor pretended to be surprised when she saw Yukino walk in her office.

"You seem to be early? I wasn't expecting you until Friday."

One of Yukino's brows was up, contradicting the small smile from her red lips. "You can drop the surprise look, Chie. After you called me earlier, you knew that I will come here like a mouse to a cheese on a trap." Her editor smiled. "Now then, being the shy female Indiana Jones that you are, I knew that you will have a hard time rejecting my offer."

They had known each other since their college life. Yukino was a freshman, while Chie was a senior. They were in the same editorial staff of the Fuuka University's paper. That was why when Chie was appointed as the editor-in-chief for a travel and lifestyle magazine, the _Explorer_, she immediately hired Yukino as one of her feature writers.

"So, are you planning on telling me? Or are you going to let me die from the suspense?" Yukino asked.

A folder was placed in front of her, which contained newspaper clippings. "It's new, it's hot, and it's creating a loud noise in the tourism business. I want you to cover it." She took a glance at the photograph of a hotel resort. _ L' Hotel De Paradis,_ states the caption at the bottom. "_The Paradise Hotel," _she translated in her thoughts.

"And which part of United States will I have to go in order to find this paradise?"

"In California," Chie replied. "You'll be leaving next week. I talked to the public relations officer of the hotel and they're more than willing to accommodate you."

Something in Yukino's heart cringe from hearing the place, but she quickly set it aside. First, she needed to make sure.

"Where in California?"

"Uhm... San Diego, I think." It's a little bit farther from here but, we will pay for your plane ticket, and you are allowed to rent a car once you get there. Yukino?" Chie stopped when she noticed that the short-haired girl wasn't paying attention. Yukino shook her head to get rid of the memories, even if her heart was beating loudly. "It's nothing, I just remembered some random thing. D-do you know the owner?"

The editor was suspicious from Yukino's reaction, but she didn't want to force it out of her worker. "All I know is that there's a group of foreign investors behind this new establishment. It's up to you to find out who the top person is and try to interview him or her if you can manage it."

Yukino started to get up to bid her goodbye. "I'll revise some minor things from the article about the _Marengo Cave _of Indiana. I'll have it ready by Friday." Chie happily nodded. As long as it's a professional job, she can trust the petite girl. "Your check will be ready by then." Yukino smiled. "Thanks.

* * *

Yukino still felt like she was floating when she went inside her BMW. The excitement that she felt earlier was replaced by doubt. _No, I'm just being paranoid. _San Diego is, after all, a big place and even if it is her past lover's hometown, the chance of them meeting is minimal. Also, the last news she heard about Haruka was that she was in Europe, continuing her Master degree of Business Administration.

_"Why should I be affected in the first place?" _A part of her brain told her. It has been almost five years since they last saw each other. She must be over her by now.

She had better be.

* * *

The temperature was warmer than Yukino anticipated, causing her to remove the gray polo jacket. She traveled roughly two hours by plane; patience was tested when the people who will pick her up were more than a few minutes late.

She wiped the sweat the formed on her forehead. Her short brunette hair was a little messy if viewed by other people, but it was always like that. Her glasses are placed securely on her face, and people say that her face is adorable.

Her emerald eyes appears to be shining all the time (yes, even under the glasses), her nose is a perfect angle, and her luscious lips always seems to be ready for a kiss. Include her smooth and unblemished complexion, that appears to be a little bit tan from her frequent exposure to the sun, and one can say that she has the best skin in the world. She has a small body, with all the curves in the right places. It is not a surprise that Yukino is sometimes mistaken for an actress, instead of a journalist. Many of her friends from childhood will never believe that the shy Yukino back then is now a writer for a magazine. This is because writer's are usually bold, talkative. On the other hand, Yukino is shy, almost to the point of never talking. But, when Yukino discovered her love or writing, she knew that she needed to change her personality in order to fit the job. Oh, she was still shy, but she is able to talk and interview people for her articles.

She glanced behind her when she felt someone tap her shoulders, and she was confronted with a guy wearing a uniform made for a hotel driver. A wide smile was plastered on the man's face. "Are you Ms. Yukino Kikukawa of the _Explorer Magazine? _I am from the hotel, and will be your driver in order to get there." She felt relieved. "I am she, Mr...?"

"Just call me Takeda, Ms Kikukawa." After a couple of minutes, Takeda was done loading her travelling bags in the _Mercedes Benz. _Inside, the cool temperature and comfortable sit almost lulled her to sleep. Fortunately, her excitement was greater than her fatigue, allowing her to stay awake and enjoy the view outside her window. She couldn't wait to see the said "paradise", and according to the driver, it will take roughly 30 minutes to get to their destination. Yukino thought that there is no better use of time than to get started on her work. She figured that the best opening for her article is an opinion from a local Californian. She grabbed the recorder from her bag and pressed the record button.

"So, Mr. Takeda, how long have you been working for Le' Paradis?And, how does it make you feel about the idea that you are working for one of the hottest tourist spot in America?"

"Oh, Ms. Kikukawa, I was one of the first employees around since the grand opening of the hotel a year ago!" Takeda excitedly began his tale while Yukino gladly listened.

* * *

"As you can see, _Le Paradis_ is one of the few five-star hotel in San Diego. Since the city is fast becoming a tourist attraction, the Corporation decided that the bay is a very strategic place for a hotel such as this."

Yukino intently listened and wrote down the words coming out Takumi, the humble manager of the hotel. He came from New York and is now a permanent resident of the city. He is also married to his secretary.

"So what are the facilities of _L'Hotel De Paradis_ that both foreign and local costumers can enjoy?"

"There are actually a lot, given that the hotel is being promoted world-class-" His next words were interrupted by a beep from the intercom, where his secretary's voice can be heard.

"The Singaporean clients you are expecting have arrived."

"Thank you, Akira." I'll meet with them in a while." The manager looked at her with the "I'm so sorry" look.

"I'm afraid that we have to reschedule our interview Ms. Kikukawa."

"Yes, I understand." She immediately stood up and took the man's extended hands. "I would be happy to show you around the hotel. You're staying here for a week, are you not?" She nodded. "I still have to explore the bay to add more information for my article."

He joined her on the way out. "One of the desk officers will inform you of our schedule. I hope that you find our facilities fitting to your needs."

The huge pool that she saw earlier appeared in her thoughts. She smiled towards the kind manager. "I'm sure I would."

* * *

It's a good thing that she packed a couple pieces of her bathing suits. She chose to wear her white halter-style swimsuit. She just got done doing a couple of laps and she is now waiting for her drink to come. Feeling relax, she slowly stretch her body on a lounge chair. The sound of bodies splashing into the water is slowly lulling her to sleep. Having her eyes close, she felt a shadow block the rays of sun. She did not bother opening her eyes, thinking that it belongs to the waiter. "Please just put it on the table, thank you."

"That's not the way to greet an old friend."

She was surprised after hearing the strong, female voice. She already knew who it belongs to, and her fast heartbeats are a confirmation.

"Haruka?"

She slowly opened her eyes, and still couldn't believe that standing in front of her is the person who once was a big part of her life. Her eyes quickly checked out her formal attire, confident way of standing and the lop-sided grin from the tall woman.

And Haruka's face definitely changed. Sure, it still contained the magnificent beauty and the confidence, but the innocent expression is gone. Instead, it was replaced with wisdom, a casual smile. A glint of amusement can also be detected from the blonde's eyes.

Yukino gracefully sat down, feeling very conscious with her current state of dress. It did not escape Yukino's attention that the girl examined her body with those violet eyes a few seconds ago. "Hello Yukino!" She said while looking at her face. "It's been a long time."

"Five years." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. _Damn, now she will know that I've been counting the years we've been separated!" _She scolded herself.

"Really?" Haruka just shrugged, and she checked her watch. "Look, I'm on my way into a meeting this morning..."

"Yeah, sure." She felt herself blush. _She couldn't wait to get rid of me? _Her heart ached from the idea.

"Do you have any planes for tonight?"

"Plans." Yukino immediately corrected the blonde's words. They both blushed from the incident. _I guess old habits die hard _"Ha?" Yukino gave Haruka a blanked stare.

Haruka paused for a moment, her eyes focused on Yukino like a detective on a criminal. "Did you come here with someone else?" The accusation that is underlying in her voice caused Yukino to answer without thinking, again. "Of course not!"

"If that's the case, then you wouldn't have a reason to reject my offer of dinner tonight!" Haruka confidently stated. Yukino inwardly smiled from the statement. _Yes, some things never change. _"No, I don't have a reason." She calmly said. It's just Haruka after all. "Perfect. I'll pick you up at seven!" Again, Haruka skimmed over her body, making her tingle a little. "You look lovely, but I'll expect you to be dressed by then. See you latest!" With that, she turned around and started walking away from her.

"Later." Yukino whispered, she stopped herself from leaving her mouth hanging from the surprise. Was that the same Haruka that she met five years ago?

_She seems so different, so changed. _She couldn't pin point exactly what the changes are. Even from long time ago, one can tell the confidence and authority that Haruka holds. But earlier, she seemed very casual, almost indifferent.

She was about to get her beach towel when the waiter finally arrived with her drink. She didn't feel like drinking anymore, but she still took the tall glass. "Just add it to my bill, thank you." The waiter shook his head. "Compliments of the hotel, Madame"

* * *

There you go! My very first HaruYukino story! Sooo...yeah! There's the first chapter! Please tell me what you think! Should I continue this corny story?Well..I'll continue it anyway even if you guys don't want me to. Hehehe

laterzzz!!~venz07~


	2. Dinner?

A/N: So, Haruka is older than Yukino in this fic. I haven't figured out how old exactly (maybe five years?), we'll see in the future chapters. ^_^

Chapter Two

If you're one of the people who met Yukino after she graduated from college, you will be surprise with what she's doing right now. This is because the Yukino after college is confident and seems to know what she's doing, she's patient and always appears to be calm. Well, you see Yukino has been pacing back in forth for quite a while now. She's worried, actually. _What if Haruka didn't come, as she said she will? _There is a chance that the invitation was only given to get her hopes up, and then to crushed it by not coming. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. If Haruka still kept hard feelings from her rejection, then so be it. She actually deserve it since she was the one who hurt her first...

She was taken away from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She took a quick glance at her reflection on the full-length mirror, then with cold, nervous hands, she opened the door. "Hello Gorgeous," Haruka said with a smile on her face. Admiration is visible from her expression as she skimmed over her outfit.

You see, after she entered all the data from her interviews in her laptop, she spent the entire afternoon on choosing her attire. She looked stylish with her wine-colored V-neck sleeveless top and fleshy shade of slacks. The neckline was a little bit low, showing a little of her cleavage which added more spice on her attire. "Thanks. You look good, too." _In fact, she looks simply ravishing_, Yukino silently admitted to herself. The smell of her sweet perfume teased her sense of smell.

"Let's go then." She took her elbow to help guide her. The electricity that spread throughout her body from the familiar touch did not escape her attention. "SO, where are we heading?" She asked, trying to start a conversation. "Well, first we'll eat at a seafood restaurant close to the hotel. Then, we can go to the music bar inside _Le Paradis, _since I think that you'll enjoy it if we go there," she said while looking straight at her.

"Sounds like fun."

Yukino wanted to relax but it's really hard, specially since she doesn't have a clue on what's going on inside the blonde's mind. "You were always a fun-loving girl," a smile formed on the blonde's face after the words. "You have courage and is always looking for a new adventure." Yes, Yukino was quiet when around other people, but when she was with Haruka, she can be herself. She liked adventure just as much as anyone else, except Yukino is more cautious in doing so. She doesn't act from impulse, unlike most adventurers.

"And you are still the busies businesswoman I know," said Yukino. "Remember how I used complain because you did not spend enough time with me?" "Oh, yes, I remember clearly." The blonde's hold on Yukino's arm seemed to tighten for a minute, and her hypnotizing eyes looked down and lingered on her lips. _Is she recalling the days when they used to share passionate kissed with each other? The tight embraces that I did not want to end when we're together?_

Both of their thoughts were interrupted when the elevator opened. Feeling uncomfortable, Yukino tried to keep her attention into other things until they got out of the hotel and headed for the parking lot. She was utterly surprised when they stopped in front of a _Porsche 911 GT3 RS. _She let out a small whistle, admiring the sleek appearance of the sports car. "I can't believe it! You already have this model?" The said model was released in the local market just a few days ago.

Haruka shrugged. Then, she gave her a meaningful look. "And I can't believe that you still whistle until now."

**~~**~~

In between their meals, Haruka occupied their time with little question about her work. She knew that Haruka was just trying to be polite, but she still felt relief that the conversation didn't include their past. While sitting inside the hotel music bar, she thought that it was her turn to ask the questions about the other's work. "So, what's been keeping you busy nowadays?When did you get back from Europe?" The sweet voice of the singer did not distract Yukino's attention from hearing the answers. "It's been more than a year. Then, I decided to enter a big business venture." Suddenly, there was a loud applause coming from people around them. Apparently, the singer was done. To Yukino's surprise, the female faced their way and started narrating.

"Well, it seems like tonight is a special night! Someone very important has graced us with her presence here at Night Cafe. Ladies and gentlemen, the big boss of _L' Hotel De Paradis,_ Ms. Haruka Suzushiro! The person recognized instantly smiled and waved when the costumers applauded again. Even if Haruka is not a big fan of attention, but she needed to be civil in front of their hotel guests. Most men and women looked at the blonde with appreciation evident in their eyes. The singer sang another famous song, which took Yukino out of her shock trance. Then, with accusation in her eyes, she looked at Haruka's direction.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" There's no hint of guilt on the woman's posture. "I want to spend time with you not because I'm one of the people you have to interview to complete your assignment." She reached for her hand. "I wanted us to talk like...old friends." _Well that's a reasonable excuse. _" Still, you could've saved me the trouble of explaining my job since you know why Im here in the first place."

"Only the part that you're here to do an article about the hotel."

"When did you learn that I was here?"

"This morning, when Takumi informed me that a certain Ms. Yukino Kikukawa wants an interview with me. That was when I had to make sure that she was the Yukino that I know. And there you were beside the tool wearing that skimpy bathing suit."

_Pool_ She corrected Haruka in her head and without a word took a sip from the cold margarita. She glanced at the stage in order to avoid Haruka's eyes.

"So am I forgiven?"

She faced Haruka and found out that the latter was smiling. But her eyes, her eyes were watching her very closely...

"If you agree to an interview" Yukino challenged.

"Deal."

A hint of satisfaction was in Haruka's eyes.

~~**~~**~~

"I cannot promise if I can come tomorrow for the interview that you're asking. Some foreign investors are coming and they will occupy most of my time." "How then? I need to have someone with me to tour the place." She felt light headed that's why she was able to accept the teasings. "Yes, about that. I don't know where I'm going to fit our island tour. You have to understand, I have a very tight schedule."

Now, they're in front of her hotel room. She leaned against her door. She was oblivious to the fact that her reddened cheeks (caused by the alcohol drinks) and wide smile created an alluring atmosphere. "Always the busy businesswoman. I guess old habits die hard." Haruka stepped closer to Yukino, so close that they are practically breathing each other's air. There's no trace of joking in the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah. Old flames too." Haruka whispered before she lowered her head to meet Yukino's lips with her own. The kiss forced Yukino's eyes to close and feel every single sensations the kiss is bringing. No matter how many years have passed, the feelings they receive from kissing each other was still there. Both were breathless when they parted.

"Good God..." Haruka softly exclaimed while placing her head on Yukino's right shoulder. "W-what." Yukino could not understand a single word from Haruka's mumblings. The violet-eyed girl lifted her face. "I said I've been wanting to do that for a while." She caressed Haruka's face. _Oh how pretty she looks..._ "Good night."

"Wait-"

She placed a finger on the woman's lips, stopping her from talking. "We had a few drinks, we need to rest." _And I need to think _That's Yukino, always they thinker.

"But we will talk tomorrow," Haruka needed to make sure. She nodded. "Tomorrow, if you're not busy."

"I'll make time for you," replied Haruka with a lop sided grin. "Good night."

Yukino carefully closed the door while she heard Haruka's footsteps. Afterwards she leaned against it, touching her throbbing lips. She didn't expect that her feeling that were long forgotten are resurfacing in an instant. Unfortunately, along with the feelings came the memories of the past that she long buried...

~~**~~**~~

_**THE PAST **_

"Yukino!"

She closed her locker and faced Aoi. "Are you coming?" With a raised eyebrow she replied, "Where?" Aoi rolled her eyes from the answer. "Where else? Of course in Reito's birthday bash!" She stood frozen. "Maybe not. I have to finish our research paper in Psych 201." She pointed at her books, showing that she's serious.

Aoi gave her an "i-can't believe-you" look. "Aw, c'mon! It's the person's birthday. Just give it a try Yukino." That's the point. She doesn't want Reito to think that he had a chance on winning her heart. The whole school know that their famous feature write is bisexual. So, she has a lot of admirer. "Please, just tell him I'm busy to-"

"You tell him" Aoi whispered. "He's on his way here."

She secretly sighed when she saw the guy's smiling face. The truth is, Reito in one of the heartthrobs of their University. Unfortunately, he is a rumored playboy. She had few classes with him, but they have different majors; Yukino's is _Journalism_ while he is majoring in Radio and _Broadcasting. _Reito gave her the puppy dog eye. "Cmon, it'll only take a few hours." Then, his face brightened from an idea. "If you want, I'll help you with you paper." Yukino bit her lower lips, not she doesn't have anymore excuses.

"Surely, it's not too much to ask."

"Okay. You make me sound cruel if I didn't go." She finally conceded.

"Great! I'll see you later!"

"Don't expect a gift form me!" She added to the walking-away boy. "That's fine! I'll just take a kiss!" Aoi-who was beside her the whole time- giggled. If it was someone else, they might ha've felt special from the boy's action. Although, in her case, she felt indifferent. This is because even if everyone knew that she's bi, she still prefer female over male. Of course she doesn't have the energy to correct the misconceptions.

~~**~~**~~

Aoi and Yukino arrived together to the party which was celebrated at _City Rocks_, a famous music bar for teens and young professionals. A bad was playing a song and both of them were surprised that the entire place was reserved for Reito's birthday bas. "Reito's sister is the owner of the place," Aoi informed. She was caught off guard. "Sister? He didn't tell me anything."

"Yukino! Aoi! I've been waiting for you..." They both turned to the celebrant. "Forgive us ifwe're a little bit late. Yukino just had to find a present for you." "Happy Birthday!" Yukino said while handing the present. She did a last minute shopping to buy him a polo shirt. This is a precaution, just in case if he asked for a kiss. "Oh you didn't have to trouble yourself," the guy replied. "Come, I'll show you to your table."

It's a good thing that there are a lot of guests for him to take care of. She noticed that more than half of the attendees were from their University. At least, someone was occupying the guy's attention besides them. An hour later, she found herself enjoying the lively music from the band and the variety of foods offered. Well, all those except for the occasional times when Reito touches her hands or presses her shoulders when he comes to their table.

She was listening to the conversations around her when she felt her phone vibrate. She noticed who the called was. "Aoi I'm going outside. My mom is calling." She quickly walked outside the door, so that she wouldn't miss the call. Her mom was asking what time she was going home and if she wants to be picked up. "Don't worry mom. Aoi brought a car, and she will drop me off. We'll be careful. Bye!"

She turned around a little little too fast which caused her to miss seeing a woman heading her way. They collided and she lost both her balance and her cellphone. "Oh." the only sound that came from her mouth while she felt herself fall. "Watch out!" The tall woman managed to grab a hold of her shoulder to stop her from embarrassing herself by falling flat on her face and breaking her glasses. " Did you not see where you're going?!" She tilted her head to look at where the angry words came from. Her eyes feasted when she saw the face of her savior- intense violet eyes, small pointy cute nose, and those lips...for a second she thought of what it would taste like.

The violet-eyed girl blinked when she saw that Yukino was perfectly fine, then a frown formed on her face. " Ah... I...I'm sorry," Yukino said in a low, shy voice. She immediately let go of the blonde's leather jacket when she realized that she was still holding on to it. "Are you okay?" Her savior said with a rough tone. "I'm okay." Even with this statement, the blonde did not let go of her, but instead tightened her hold on her shoulders. Yukino could not move away from the person's intoxicating perfume. "Are you drunk? Minors are not allowed to drink in this ba-"

"Well, excuse me Ma'am! I'm already twenty-one!" She responded.

If it was amusement that flashed in the strangers eyes, Yukino wouldn't be able to tell because it was gone in an instant. "That's a relief." Yukino looked at the stranger with sharp eyes. "If you must know, I just took a call and I was on my way to back when you came out of nowhere!" (No one can stop an angry Yukino, scary!) "And who was on the other line? Your boyfriend checking on you?" (But of course Haruka never backs down from challenges!)

"No, my mom!" Her eyes went from mad to worried. "Wait, my phone..." She was on the verge of tears when she picked up the broken parts of her cell. It took her months before she was able to convince her parents to buy it for her. She didn't realize that the stranger also bent down to pick up the pieces. "What are you doing her anyway? You entered a private party."

Yukino looked at the person with irritation. "It's a huge coincidence that the celebrant is also my friend, that's why I'm invited. What are _you_ doing here? The strip joint is across the street, I believe." (Oh the product of being a writer, knowing how to make good comebacks.) But instead of being offended, the stranger laughed! She was laughing at her! "Oh!" She angrily turned around and was about to leave when the blonde stopped her. "What?" "You forgot these" Handing her more parts of her phone.

"Thank you." She said without any trace of emotions in her voice, and without another glance, she headed to the bar.

"What took you so long?" asked Aoi.

She shook her head while trying to regain her composure. "Mom was checking up on me." But she cannot fool Aoi. "Are you sure that's all? You look...upset." She smiled while shaking her head. "I'm fine." Aoi sensed that she did not want to talk about it so she changed the topic. "Gosh! Who's that sexy woman?" Her friend randomly said. (Yes, Aoi also likes woman that's why she's going out with Chie.) "Who?" She turned around to look at what caught her friend's attention and she found the same stranger. She was talking to Reito like they've known each other for some time. In that instant, the woman faced their way and their eyes locked together. She felt like those violet-eyes were reaching for her and it caused funny feelings inside her body. She uncomfortably turned away. "Hey!" Aoi elbowed her "They're on their way here." When she lifted her head, the two were already standing in front of their table. "Are favorite guests having fun?"

They both nodded. "Reito, please introduce us to your companion," teased Aoi.

"Of course! Aoi, Yukino, meet my sister, Haruka.:

Haruka first shook hands with Aoi then extended her hands towards her. Her violet eyes were challenging her to take it. Forced, Yukino accepted the hands. "N-nice to meet you, Haruka." Then, an amused glint was back in Haruka's eyes. She was still laughing at her. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Yukino."

A/N: So, I'm not sure if I should include another disclaimer since I already have on in my first chapter. (Well, this is my first multi-chapter story so I'm still trying new things. :D) Well... so should I put one? By the way, don't for get to review! ^_^

laterzz


End file.
